


so you say you want to make contact

by mrsilikemyself



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic, for the soul, just some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsilikemyself/pseuds/mrsilikemyself
Summary: l'aigle breaks his arm and then meets the new kid, who is cool





	so you say you want to make contact

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some cute little thing i didnt even want to give capitals to bc its just small nd sweet nd doesnt need such strident letters
> 
> title from come here, get away from me by ezra furman (a rlly grantaire song if u ask me which u r seeing as this is my fic)
> 
> i like calling bossuet l'aigle thats his name yo
> 
> non betaed just a me nd me non native english tries at english

l’aigle breaks his arm for the first time when he’s ten, just before classes start. he’s with joly racing around the house waiting for lunch to be ready and yelling about their plans for their last summer day, and he gets so excited thinking of dinosaurs and ice cream and water parks that he trips and falls on nothing. he hears a horrible crack and can only let out an uh oh before being swept away to the er.

so now, on the first day of class, he has a mostly blank cast on his left arm. joly had written a list of recommendations to take care of it (“and you have to always be nice to it, okay? or it will make you itch, we don’t want that, itchiness is bad”) and his siblings had all signed it. even joly’s little sister, who is five, had drawn a little star by his thumb’s hole. 

it doesn’t take long for his friends at school to come sign it, too. they all make the same jokes about his clumsiness while they doodle away but soon enough it’s last period and it’s still pretty blank (which is fine! it’s not his first cast and it’s not going to be his last, and one day maybe he’ll have enough friends to totally fill one up.)

in last period, though, he notices someone staring at him, the new kid, something grantaire. really, he’s mostly staring at his arm, and when he sees l’aigle looking at him his eyes widden a bit before looking back at the teacher.

since it’s their first class of the year, after half an hour the teacher gives them time to talk and catch up or whatever as long as they are quiet, though, and l’aigle goes sit next to grantaire.

“hi!” he says with a big smile. “i fell yesterday and broke my arm.”

grantaire smiles back.

“hello, and i can see that.” and he nods towards his cast.

“yeah, oh, well.” shrugs l’aigle “do you want to, like, sign it, or something?”

and grantaire drags his eyes away from l'aigle's arm.

“we aren’t friends.” he says, like it's obvious.

“you’re right, i guess… but, oh! it could be a test! a friendship test.”

grantaire’s eyebrows go up his forehead with a precission l’aigle had only seen in adults before.

“so like, you draw something, you have all this space here, you see?” continues l’aigle, shwoing the mostly blank back of the cast, by joly's care recomendations “you draw something and if it’s cool you’ll be my new friend.”

“and if it isn’t?”

“if it isn’t my friend joly will find it cool and you’ll be his friend. but that’s not gonna happen, you don’t look like someone that draws lame things.”

grantaire laughs and scratches his neck.

“okay, alright. thank you, i guess.” he says and proceeds to draw an adorable cyborg puppy on l’aigle’s cast which is, as predicted, very cool.

**Author's Note:**

> im @futuristbandforming on the tumble nd would like someone to cry abt les mis with please nd thank u


End file.
